1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pushup exercise assisting devices and more particularly pertains to a new pushup exercise assisting device for assisting a person in inclining their body while they perform pushups.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a frame that includes a pair of horizontally elongated arms, a pair of front legs and pair of rear legs. Each of the arms has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends of the arms has one of the front legs attached thereto and each of the second ends of the arms has one of the rear legs attached thereto. The rear legs are vertically elongated and each has an upper end positioned vertically above the second ends. A rear bar is attached to and extends between the upper ends of the rear legs. A front bar is attached to and extends between the front legs. A foot engaging member includes an elongated rod and a support plate that is attached to the rod to receive feet of a person performing pushups. The rod is horizontally mounted to and extends between the rear legs. A supporting assembly is positioned adjacent to the front legs and is graspable by a person doing pushups while the person's feet are positioned on the foot engaging member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.